powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls or PPNKGS (by fans) are the negative counterparts of the "Powerpuff Girls" from a parallel universe and are the complete opposites of their heroic counterparts. Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and Chemical X). They have similar proportions as the Powerpuffs: have large heads, large eyes and small bodies; however, unlike the Girls' uniformed outfits, one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes, the Powerpunks wear different style outfits than each other. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. Oddly enough, the good in Townsville, (Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) and the bad in Townsville (Mojo Jojo, Him, The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins) are reversed. They get to Townsville through a heart mirror in their room which serves as a portal to their universe. Personalities The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff's evil counterparts, so it is expected that they are the opposite of the Powerpuffs (With the exception of Brute, who seems to have the same personality as Buttercup but amplified). Not much is known about their personality due to their debut and sole appearance being in a comic. From the comic, it is shown that they are somewhat sassy and quick thinking, as well as excited that they have a brand-new city to destroy. In the comic, they state the following: "That oughta teach ya!" "No one messes with this city..." "Unless we say so!" "And we say so!" From this dialogue, it is shown that they are very possessive of their city. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the opposite of Blossom, and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. She is bossy, dark, controlling and sarcastic, whereas Blossom is caring, sweet, polite, and smart. Like Blossom, she has long, red hair held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy red ribbon in her hair, as opposed to Blossom's neat bow. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar. She also has a red plaid skirt, white tights and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She is also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty and her signature color is deep red. Although she is Blossom's counterpart, she is just as smart. However, unlike Blossom, Berserk uses her intelligence for evil instead of good. Brat Brat is the opposite of Bubbles. She has a perky attitude, and is the most unintelligent, obnoxious, and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, like Bubbles, quiet and cute demeanor when angered and sassy. She has long blonde pigtails held by visible, blue bows. Her hair is longer than Bubbles' . Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top that stops above the navel, and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white tights with black boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the timid one of her group, Brat doesn't ever cry. She only whines and complains. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt and her signature color is cerulean blue. Brute Brute is the opposite of Buttercup and the third and final member of The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup, is the most violent and rebellious member of the group. Brute's one and only difference from Buttercup is that she is more violent than her. She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a blue spiked belt and bracelets, one on each hand. She wears white tights and fishnet stockings, along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone, including her sisters. Brute (along with the rest of the Powerpunk Girls) was supposed to appear in the show in the episode "Deja View" but since that episode was never completed, she was simply added to the comics in an issue of the same name. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Gallery Click here to visit the Powerpunk Girls gallery Trivia * Like the Rowdyruff Boys, despite their lack of appearances, they hold a massive popularity among fans, but nowhere near as much as the Boys. * They were also going to appear in an episode of the original series, but never did. That unfinished episode eventually became the 50th DC Comics issue of the Powerpuff Girls called Déja View. * Many fans draw and color Brute's spiked belt and bracelets green. However, they are blue in the comic. Category:Trios Category:Teams Category:Powerpuffs Category:Children Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:One-Time Characters